


When The Going Gets Tough

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Finally Verse One-Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes living together isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Going Gets Tough

Blaine shuts his book, resting it on the nightstand. He sighs when he sees it’s past midnight. It looks like he’ll be falling asleep alone tonight. He pulls the covers tight around him, burying his face into Kurt’s pillow. 

He wakes a while later as Kurt climbs into the bed beside him. “Hey,” Blaine says, rolling over and wrapping the boy up in his arms. “Did you have fun with your friends?”

Kurt relaxes into Blaine’s embrace. “It was okay.”

Blaine lays there, awake, listening to Kurt’s breathing even out as the boy falls asleep. Deep down, he knows that Kurt would never cheat on him, but he still hates the way that his boyfriend smells like somebody else’s cologne. 

***

Kurt comes home from class, excited to tell Blaine about his new project. However, he finds the apartment empty. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to call him, but finds there’s a voicemail waiting to be heard. 

It’s Blaine, of course, telling him something came up at work and the he won’t be home for dinner. Kurt feels silly when his eyes start to water as he hangs up. He tries to comfort himself by reminding himself that Blaine still ends every voicemail with a reverent “I love you.”

**

Their lives seems to run in opposite directions. If Blaine has the evening free, Kurt has somewhere he needs to be. On nights where Kurt wants to stay in and be with his boyfriend, Blaine is busy. 

It’s frustrating and messy, and Kurt longs for the days where their schedules lined up perfectly. 

**

Kurt climbs into bed, curling into Blaine’s side. The man wakes slightly, smiling when he sees Kurt lying beside him. Blaine tips his head, giving Kurt a kiss before he closes his eyes, trying to go back to bed. 

“Hey, no, come back here,” Kurt protests, trying to deepen the kiss. 

Blaine rests his palm against Kurt’s cheek. “I’m exhausted. Later, okay?” 

Kurt rolls over on his side, letting Blaine curl around his back. 

He tries hard to not be upset. 

**

When Kurt walks into the kitchen the next morning, Blaine’s sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. 

“Morning,” Blaine greets him, giving him a bright smile. 

Kurt ignores him, choosing instead to fix himself a cup of coffee. 

Blaine rambles on about something or other, but Kurt just tunes him out. He knows he’s being childish, but he still feels stung from Blaine’s rejection last night. “…thought maybe we could do dinner?”

“You won’t be too exhausted?” Kurt mumbles under his breath, draining the rest of his coffee. 

“What was that?” 

Kurt slams his coffee cup into the sink, wincing when he hears it shatter. “I said “You won’t be too exhausted?” Even as he says it, he wants to slap himself and take the words back.

Blaine stands. “Babe? I-“

“Whatever,” Kurt cuts him off. “I need to clean this up and I’m already running late for class.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ll take care of it, okay?” Blaine comes up behind Kurt, trying to wrap him in a hug. Kurt just shrugs him off, moving to grab his coat and bag. “Don’t I get a kiss?” he calls after him.

“No,” Kurt huffs out angrily, slamming the door shut behind him. 

**

By the time Kurt heads home at the end of the day, he’s still irrationally angry. 

When he enters their apartment, he sees Blaine sitting on the couch. Blaine rises, slinging a duffle bag over his shoulder. Kurt feels the anger melt away and thinks he’s going to be sick. He barely notices his keys slipping through his fingers and landing on the floor with a thud.

“I,” Kurt starts, tears already running down his face. “I’m sorry. I-I love you. Please don’t leave me.”

Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms, wiping his tears away. “Hey, shhh. I’m not leaving. Well, I mean, I am, but we both are. Come on, go splash some water on your face.”

Kurt stays in the bathroom for a few minutes, trying to regain his composure: seeing Blaine with a packed bag after a fight is something he never wants to see again. 

When he finally emerges from the bathroom, Blaine kisses him. “We have a long drive ahead of us, so we have to go now.”

Kurt lets Blaine lead him down to their car, where he’s surprised to see several bags in the backseat already. Kurt climbs in the car, buckling the seat belt and trying to remain calm. 

“I think we just need a few days,” Blaine tells him, starting the car. “A few days away from everything. Just me and you.”

The drive is long, and they don’t talk much. Blaine lets Kurt’s fingers tangle with his on the console between the seats, and Kurt just lets himself drift off to sleep. 

Kurt wakes from their nap as they cross the state line into New Hampshire. “Are we there yet?”

“Almost,” Blaine tells him gently. 

Soon after, Blaine’s pulling up outside a wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere. Kurt watches as Blaine gathers the bags from the backseat and heads towards to cabin. 

“Are you coming?” Blaine shouts back to him playfully. 

Blaine sets the bags down on a table, handing Kurt one of the duffle bags. “Why don’t you do take a shower?”

When Kurt emerges from the shower, there’s a fire roaring in the fireplace and Blaine’s spooning out pasta on to two plates. A warm smile washes across the man’s face when he sees him standing there. “Just in time,” he says, pulling out one of the chairs and gesturing for Kurt to sit. 

** 

Later, Blaine cradles Kurt close to him as they cuddle on the couch in front of the fire, sated and warm from making love. 

“I love you,” Kurt murmurs. 

“I love you, too,” Blaine replies, dropping a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you this morning.”

Blaine just tightens his arms around Kurt. “Well, you have all weekend to make up for lost time,” he whispers against Kurt’s lips before capturing them with his own.


End file.
